


A Few More Minutes

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil asks Shulk for a few more minutes in bed.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 13





	A Few More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/gifts).



> Wrote this for my bf bc I am Gay and want to hold him in my arms

“Egil…” Shulk chuckled a bit as the Machina buried his head in his stomach. “Come on, enough of that. We should get up for the day…”

“Just a few more moments…” He pushed his face in deeper, blowing a raspberry and earning a yelp. “I haven’t slept this well in a while.”

Shulk chuckled a bit, patting his head and sitting back with a smile. He guessed they could both afford to stay in bed a bit longer. They both stayed up so late, usually, working on this or that. After all they’d been through, maybe they both needed a break.

He ran a hand through Egil’s hair, the feeling reminding him a bit of Steel Silk as the Machina drifted back to sleep. He looked so peaceful this way, without the tension in his shoulders that he had carried for a thousand years.

“Sleep well, Egil…” He closed his own eyes with a smile. “Maybe I’ll get some rest in too.”


End file.
